warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
CloudClan
Hello, and, and welcome to CloudClan! We are best known for our jumping skills, and we are lead by the fair Skystar, I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Leopard ) Please include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Nothing like hot pink, green, purple, etc. Rank: Personality: Family: Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours. Introduction Welcome to Cloudclan home of the swift and brave... Events * Redfern and Skystar have proudly welcomed their new kits into the clan. Welcome Russetkit and Willowkit! Other Info Prey: Birds, squirrles, and the occasional rabbit Hunting Skills: When we are hunting a bird, and it flutters into the air we don't just watch it fly away, we use our jumping skills to jump as high as we can into the air so we can catch it. Territory: '''Our territory includes: tall willow trees, streams, bushes, and has a small moor where we train our apprentices. Our camp is a tiny feild sheltered by the branches of huge willows. Inside Camp '''Medicine Den: '''A hollow willow trunk '''Leader's Den: A hollow willow trunk with ivy covering the enterance Warriors den: '''A huge holly bush covered with brambles to keep the cold out '''Apprentice den: A huge holly bush covered with brambles to keep the cold out Nursery: A small underground cave Elders den: A hollow log Training Place: A small moor outside the enterance of our camp Other Clans * Hawkclan * Brambleclan * Craneclan * Fernclan Members Leader: Skystar- Muscular, grey tom with green eyes. He is fair and full of courage, and tries to avoid bloodshedding as much as he can unless it involves protecting his clan. (Apprentice :Sunpaw ) ( Leopard ) Deputy: ''' '''Mudtail- Brown tabby tom with green eyes, he is feirce and caring, willing to do anything for his clanmates. ( Clever ) Medicine Cat: Dappleleaf- Small speckled silver she-cat with blue eyes, she is caring and patient. (Apprentice:Stripepaw) (Leopard) Stripepaw- White, with a black stripe down his back, he is shy and better with medicine than fighting. ( user:Loudpelt Loud ) Warriors: Troutflash- silver tabby tom with amber eyes, he is loving and thoughtful, but can be very heated when he needs to be. Brother to Dappleleaf. (Apprentice: Goldenpaw)( Clever ) Wolfpelt- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes, and a thick, fluffy pelt, she has a short temper, and can be bossy at times, but has a soft spot for kits and hopes to one day be a mother. (Leopard) (Apprentice: Clawpaw) ''' '''Pebblestone - Black tom with amber eyes, and the tip of his tail is split, he has a grey muzzle and ears. He is very patient and gentle, a great mentor, swift, slim, and is very lonely with no family or mate. (Hawk) Dustblossom ''' - Light grey she-cat with blue eyes, she is very shy. (Skaarsgurd) '''Skyflower - Beautiful pure white she-cat with sapphire plue eyes, she can be really sassy and kind of rude, but she is a great friend once you get to know her. (Venus) Petaltail - Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes, she is rally shy but super sweet. (Venus) Windfur - Wood colored she-cat with dark blue eyes and fur that always looks windblown. She is kind of bossy at times but mostly helpful and sweet, she wishes to one day have a mate and kits (Leopard) Lightflower - Beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes, she is very shy and sweet. (Venus) Gingerleaf - Orange she-cat with a white belly, and grayish hazel eyes. She is friendly and welcoming, but gets angry easily. (YellowfangFan) Apprentices: ' 'Clawpaw - Scarred grey tabby tom with amber eyes, he is confident and quick to jump to the point. His father is Troutflash, and his mentor is Wolfpelt. (Clever) Goldenpaw - She has a silky golden pelt and blazing green eyes. She is hotheaded, clever, and very sneaky. She gets away with things easily, and is adored by most cats. (Hawk) Sunpaw - Golden she-cat with green eyes, she does everything her mentor tells her to do she is kind of a "goody two paws" (Venus) Queens: ''' '''Redfern - Small red colored she-cat with green eyes, mother of Skystar's kits, she is kind and clever, and will do anything to protect her clan and, kits. (Leopard) Kits: ''' '''Russetkit - Beautiful russet,red she-cat with light green eyes. She is sassy and friendly, but you can be friendzoned by her. She adores her mother (Redfern) and father (Skystar). Her sister is Willowkit ( Ginger ) Willowkit - White-haired she-cat with green eyes. She is quiet, and shy, but is not afraid to speak up for what she belives in. Her mother is Redfern, her father is Skystar, and her sister is Russetkit. (Leopard) Robinkit - Angel white kit with splotches of orange and brown, she has amber eyes, she is sweet, shy and gentle, but freezes up when she gets in trouble, she was left out in Cloudclan territory by an anonymous cat. (Angels) Elders: Stormheart '''- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is loyal, tactical, blunt, and can get annoyed when others don't listen to her. (Dovestorm) ''Cats Outside of the Clans'' '''Loners: Shard - Black tom with many battle scars and orange eyes, he is ruthless and enjoys the pain of others, he used to be in a rogue group along with Jet and another cat named Spike (leader of the group) , but when he died they split up and became loners.(Leopard) Jet - A white tom with one green eye and one brown eye, he has shredded claws and he is mean and cares about no one, he used to be in a rogue group along with Shard and another cat named Spike (leader of the group) , but when he died they split up and became loners. (Leopard) Rogues: KitKat - Creamy brown she-cat with green eyes, she is cunning and stubborn. She could possibly be Mudtail's sister. (Clever) Kittypets: Lucy - White tortishell she-cat with ice blue eyes, she is prideful and enjoys showing off. ( Loud ) Plum - Black she-cat with green eyes, she is boastful rude and very lazy. (Venus) Roleplay (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s) R''ussetkit mewed, opening her eyes slowly. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 07:58, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Skystar came into the nursery to find that his newborn daughters opened their eyes. "Oh Redfern, they are perfect" Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) ---- Russetkit heard a footsteps, and shrunk away. She heard the soft tone of the voice, and wandered away from the safety of Redfern. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 00:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redfern noticed Russetkit slinking away, "Russetkit, where are you going? Come here, your father is here to meet you..." (someone can play Skystar for now. I don't wan't to RP with myself...)Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:46, December 23, 2013 (UTC)) ---- (Sure I will!) The grey tom walked up to his kits. "Hey there big guy!" he teased play fighting with Russetkit. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love '''is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 22:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Thanks!)Willowkit noticed her father and sister playfighting in the corner of the nursery, and wanted to join in, she left the saftey of her mother and reluctantly walked over. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dustblossom walked around camp.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Wolfpelt noticed Dustblossom walking around camp. "Hey, Dustblossom!" she called as she ran over, "Do you want to go on a hunting patroll with Clawpaw and I?" she asked. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 05:08, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Hi Wolfpelt, sure I'll come on a hunting patroll with y'all." Dustblossom replied.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:24, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw pushed her way through her Clanmates. "I'm coming too! You guys obviously need a talented hunter like me to come along!" she boasted. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 16:02, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Okay, sure" Dustblossom meowed.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 19:37, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Great!" Wolfpelt said happily. "Where do you guys want to hunt?" she said walking out of the camp with her patrol behind her, then pausing abruptly, "Wait a second, Goldenpaw, does Troutflash know your with us?" Wolfpelt asked. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:41, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You can pick where we hunt." Dustblossom replied to Wolfpelt.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Alright, How about near the big willow" Wolfpelt suggested "But Goldenpaw I still need to know if Troutflash knows you are with us" she reminded the apprentice. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 22:58, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Uhm..." the golden she-cat hadn't asked her mentor. "I'm- I'm sure he knows im going.. Okay let's go!!" [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 01:28, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Alright" Dustblossom said to Wolfpelt.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Okay..." Wolfpelt said hesitantly. She knew Goldenpaw was lying but she would deal with her later, then she led her patrol to the big willow. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dustblossom followed Wolfpelt and the others. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 15:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Wolfpelt, and her patrol finally made it to the Big Willow, she stopped. "Goldenpaw? Clawpaw? Can you smell anything?" she asked the apprentices. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 18:15, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Clawpaw sniffed. "I can't smell anything," he mewed. I'm friends with the M o n s t e r 02:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Hmmm... That's strange" Wolfpelt said puzzled, this was the best hunting place in the territory. "Goldenpaw, what about you?" Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 19:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Before Goldenpaw could reply they noticed Skystar and his apprentice Sunpaw coming. Venus454oh snap snap 21:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Skystar walked over to the small hunting group, "Hello, everyone would you mind if we joined you?" he asked Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 00:10, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- ---- "As long as I don't have to get my pelt very dirty I don't mind." Goldenpaw mewed between licks on her pelt and batting her eyes. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw rolled her eyes Venus454oh snap snap 04:42, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- OKay!Let's get a move on! Wolfpelt said enthusiastically. Venus454oh snap snap 04:42, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I don't smell any prey,"Sunpaw said quietly. Venus454oh snap snap 04:45, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Uhm Venus? Next time put that all in one RP line and DON'T roleplay other cats that aren't your such as Wolfpelt) They started walking as Goldenpaw stared at the ground to make sure as to where they were stepping. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:51, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- (oops.sorry)Sunpaw seemed uncomfortable about something."Are you okay sunpaw?"Skystar asked kindly Venus454oh snap snap 04:56, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- (That's okai except the fact that you RPed someone else's cat once again -_-) [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:59, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- (I did that seconeds after you told me not to and then i earased it but it wouldnt let me publish it because you hade edited when i was....)Skystar's voice snapped her out of her thoughts."I..I thought I smelled a kittypet but i guess i was wrong,"Sunpaw stammered Venus454oh snap snap 05:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Hm...? Something does smell a bit odd.." Goldenpaw said slightly sniffing the air. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 05:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw began sniffing.She looked terrified. Venus454oh snap snap 05:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "No need to be scared. If it is a kittypet we can just attack it easily." [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 05:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I hope your right," Sunpaw said in a shaky voice. Venus454oh snap snap 17:40, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Wolfpelt let Skystar take the lead of the patrol, they walked for a while, then Skystar stopped abruptly in his tracks. "Everyone stop" he ordered as he signaled with his tail for the patrol to stop walking. He smelled something strange, he started bristling when he knew what it was. Dogs! "Dogs! Dogs! Everyone back to camp now!" Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- ---- Category:Clans Category:Leopard's Clans